Our Tale
by Brownie-Bear-Apocalypse
Summary: This is my Undertale AU. Misk remeber's two lives lived. So does her friend Clara, when they wake up in the game Undertale, well, not Undertale. It's a gamble as two how they'll survive with a country bumkin Toriel and a sarcastic Papyrus? Moved to ao3


Our Tale

Part 1

The rustle of golden flowers in the breeze filled the air with determination as the small figure that lay in a large patch of the golden flowers woke up. Dressed in a blue and green striped t-shirt, brown shorts and yellow gumboots she didn't know she owned, she became puzzled as her dark brown slightly fuzzy/wavy hair fell into her eyes at a straight line, exactly like a fringe. Looking to her left, her cyan eyes spotted a slightly transparent figure with reddish-brown shoulder length hair that was dressed in a purple and red striped sweater, a pair of black tights, some blue denim shorts and white sneakers. The other figure was also 14, compared to her 8

"C-Clara?" She asks, reaching over to her friend.

"M-Misk?" Her friend asked, before looking confused. Her name was something else but every time she tried to remember, all she got was Cl-. Misk's name wasn't Misk too. It started with m but Clara couldn't remember.

"Where are we, Clara? I can't rem-nemba what your act-ual name is but that's the name I put with your face. I remember two different childh-ood Clara. Two! The one that's mine, I think, is kinda blotchy and I remember turning 13 but now I'm 8! The other childh-ood isn't very good and it's blotchy too. But it's not mine." Misk said in that adorable 'I can't pronounce anything right because I don't have my two front teeth' voice, she didn't actually have those teeth anyway. She started tearing up as Clara floated over to comfort her.

"Shh. It's ok. I don't know exactly where we are but I have a theory. I have the same problem with my memories too. I remember that you were 13 and we loved Undertale. I remember my Mum and your family. I remember that you were taller than me and are an amazing artist. Ok? I'll get you home but first we need to find out where we are." Clara said as she pulled Misk in to a quick hug before getting up and trying to float away. But she couldn't get past the looming archway in front of them.

"Misk. I'm tied to you and I don't have my own body. You need to follow me. I think we somehow ended up in Undertale." She said as she floated back to the really tiny 8-year-old.

"Ok." Misk sniffled, getting up and rubbing her eyes. For some reason she felt like she should just squint a bit to hide her eyes. Following the spirit in front of her, she concentrated on not falling over. Clara tapped her shoulder to inform her that she was to stop walking and look up. Ahead of them was a golden flower that was taller than the rest and facing the other way. Walking forward as silently as possible so not to disturb the flower they almost got past when the flower turned to them and introduced himself.

"Howdy. I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Hm, you're new to the Underground, aren't 'cha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone better teach ya how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do." He said before pulling them into a fight. One red and green swirled heart floated in front of Misk. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very circumstance of your being."

"It's pretty. What's your soul look like?" Misk asks even though Clara knows that he doesn't have a soul.

"Misk! You can't just ask things like that! It's rude!" Clara said tutting to her. Flowey was taking the time that their distracted to try and find Clara's soul. She sounded so much like someone he knew so long ago.

"Anyway, here in the Underground..." Flowey was rudely cut off by Clara.

"Yeah, yeah. I already know about your Level Of ViolencE bull- fudge. And your Execution Points, HoPe and DeternimaTion. I ain't gonna let you frickity-frackity-snickity-snackity hurt my little buddy today. P off." Clara said, taking care not to swear around the young one.

"Well then, you're quite the IdiOT ArEn't You! In tHis WOrLd, It'S kiLL Or Be kIlLEd! DiE!" He yells, angry that she RUINed his speech and free ExP. But they were still going to die. He creates a circle of 'friendliness pellets' around them, slowly closing it in smaller. A small fire ball flew from the right of the room and hit Flowey, pushing him away from the girl and her spirit.

"Oh, dear. Such a terrible creature torturing such poor and innocent youth. Do not worry my child, for I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Follow me and, it's okay my child. Please do not cry. Hush, there, there. I'm here." She says picking up the crying Misk. Clara was comforting Misk too, but went unheard and unseen by the Boss Goat Monster.

"Did the flower scared you, my child?" She asked. Misk nodded into Toriel's dress.

"What about me!? I may be a spirit for some unexplained reason, but I can still die! I think. CAN YOU HEAR ME GOAT MUM!?" Clara cried as she fell onto her back on the grass where the flower had been earlier.

"What, sniff, about Clara?" Misk asks looking at Toriel's face and pointing to where her friend lay.

"What do you mean my child? You're the only human to fall to day." She responded looking quite bamboozled. Clara groaned in frustration, wanting so badly to swear.

"What do I have to do!? Scream what I used to. Notice me Senpai!" She screamed to Goat Mum. Misk giggled and turned to her.

"No Clara! Don't you see her? She's right there?" She told the goat monster holding her while pointing at the laughing spirit. Toriel's eyes widened and she stepped back in shock, almost dropping Misk.

"Chara? Is that you?" Clara turned and smiled apologetically.

"No, sorry. I'm Clara. But we need your help. Me and Misk aren't from here. We come from another universe and I think Misk and the human who would usually fall, Frisk, have fused together. Since back in our universe Misk was 13, I can't remember what our names were but the ones we have now are fusions between the names of us and the original humans from this universe. In our universe this world is a game. I think I got fused with Chara though. It's not my fault though, we don't know how we got here but going through the Barrier may send us back and return things too normal." She says, hand gesturing to help her point. She said what she could without revealing that she remembered everything.

"Okay, I'll take you to the Entrance to the rest of the Underground. But I request that you stay for a while. To collect supplies and heal." Toriel sounded like she didn't want to let them leave but knew they missed their families so didn't complain.

"O-hay Thor-iel!" Misk said, smiling up at her with a toothy grin once she was placed on the ground.

"My child! Are you okay? Where are your teeth?" Goat Mum sounded bewildered and shocked.

"Hooman lose their teth at tee age of 6-8. Tay get rep-aced with st-onger teth and these are tee last 2 teeth I needed to lose out of my 12 front teth. We lose tee back ones at 11-13 years." Misk said looking quite proud of her self. Toriel looked worried but accepted it since it was a human thing she had read about but didn't think was true. At this point Clara had come to a realization that something was off about this universe. For starters, the golden flowers and Flowey were yellow daisies and Goat Mom's tunic was a red, yellow and white plaid shirt with the Delta Rune symbol on the left breast pocket which was tucked into a purple knee-length skirt that was worn with age as well as bleached. She also wore a straw hat that had holes for her horns to poke though.

"Now that that's settled, do you prefer apple or cream?"


End file.
